The Bird Scene (episode)
The Bird Scene is the second episode of the first season of Victorious. It was advertised to be the Season Premiere. The Bird Scene The Bird Scene is a monologue that all new students at Hollywood Arts must perform in front of their class before they can take part in any school activities. The script goes as follows: It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone. ''' '''Life on the prairie was a dreary existence: no telephone, no radio. Only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day when I was feeling low I said to him, ' '"Oh, bird. You can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place yet you stay... Why?" And apparently, my question rang true, for that afternoon... the bird left. And so went my spirit. (Looks down) Plot Trina and Tori (with a lot of books) come to school to find the new semester play roster. Tori finds 'Moonlight Magic' on it, a play she had originally worked on with Andre and he recommended she try out for the lead, though Trina has no idea why. Tori is struggling to put her new school books in her locker until Andre and Robbie come along and help her out, which leads to Robbie dropping Rex on the floor. The boys then tell Tori that with her new locker she has to decorate it. Tori ask them what the did with their locker, Robbie made a mosaic of his old baby bottle nipples, and Andre put a working piano keyboard on his. While in Improv class Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Cat's face while she and Jade are doing a skit, saying that a true artist can ignore anything that's going around them. The bell rings for lunch and Sikowitz throws a ball near Tori saying that they need to chat. Sikowitz tells Tori that he heard that she was auditioning for a play, but tells her she cannot audition for the play, nor any others, until she successfully completes "The Bird Scene", a tradition at the school. Although she performs her lines well, and seems to have done the scene flawlessly, when she asks her teacher how she did, he tells her it was entertaining, but she did not pass the test. Cat was going to ask a question but''' Mr. Sikowitz threw a ball at her. Mr. Sikowitz said: " We will never know her question. " Tori's friends are unable to help her with the scene, as it's the golden rule not to give advice to others on it. Even after handcuffing Cat to a railing, and flirting with Robbie, she is unsuccessful in getting any of her friends to spill the secret to the crucial scene. After several failed attempts, she soon becomes frustrated and on her third try, insists her performance was good. Mr. Sikowitz applauds her, and tells her she has finally mastered "The Bird Scene". He admits that the Bird Scene is a test to see how she would react to criticism, saying that all of her past attempts were great, but her problems came when she asked how she did, not trusting her own ability to rise to the occasion. Later, Tori's customized locker is finally seen, with 'MAKE IT SHINE' on it; after Jade recalls it "boring", Tori really does "make it shine", via the letters lighting up. Meanwhile, Andre encourages Robbie to join him in ballet in hopes of meeting girls in ballet at school. However, it turns out that most of the boys at Hollywood Arts have the same idea, and their ballet class only has one girl. They also cannot quit because their ballet elective class has become permanent and must pass or they will flunk with a "zehro". Trivia/Goofs *These are the locker customizations of the students we hear of: Robbie - A mosaic of baby bottle nipples from childhood (Seen in Tori the Zombie) Andre - A working keyboard (Seen) Sinjin: Regurgitated food pieces that never digested (Seen) Tori: A blue background with 'MAKE IT SHINE' on it with various lights capable of lighting up (Seen) Beck: Transparent (Seen) *When Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori, but misses, the two are seen together, and a ball is right next to Sikowitz, however blue (the one he had thrown at Tori was green). *It took Tori 3 tries to pass the Bird Scene. *All students must pass this scene in order to be in any school plays. *The play to be featured in Tori the Zombie (Moonlight Magic) is referenced by Tori when she asks Trina if it's listed in the up-coming school plays. Quotes '''Tori: '''Before I begin, I want you to have these two large coconuts. '''Sikowitz: '''Oh, why, thank you. You know the milk gives me visions. '''Tori: I've heard. Sikowitz: Drive-by excercise! You're all angry englishmen, GO! Robbie: Ah! I insist you tell me who sat on me crumpet! Jade: My grandmummy went to the lou while I snogged the Prime Minister! André: This flock o whippoorwills is botherin' my trousers! Cat: Good Heavens! there's a dead cockroach in my brazier! Rex: Blimey! Beck: I told you not to put plum sauce on mi banger! 02 The Bird Scene Category:Season 1 Category:Plays